


Терапия.

by PrettyAwesomeAwkward



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyAwesomeAwkward/pseuds/PrettyAwesomeAwkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У успешных авторов тоже есть свои проблемы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Осознание проблемы.

**Author's Note:**

> Выкладывала на КФ.

Я была неудачницей по жизни, до того дня, как стала самым читаемым автором на ресурсе, именуемом «Книга Фанфиков». Я возглавила Топ авторов через месяц после регистрации, написав около пяти работ. Однако на этом моя персональная богиня удачи повернулась ко мне спиной: у меня появилась не только орда поклонников, но и целая армия завистников. Они каждый день присылают мне сообщения, о характере которых нетрудно догадаться. Мне писали, что я бездарный автор, что я подкупила владельцев сайта (интересно, как я, дочь простых рабочих, смогла это сделать?), что мне гореть в аду и, наконец, что я самая настоящая ведьма.   
Оказалось, что такие проблемы возникают у каждого топ-автора. Итак, я перестала плакать в подушку по ночам и начала обдумывать выходы из этой ситуации и нашла решение. Групповая терапия. Я подскочила на кровати и встала, поняв, что уже не смогу заснуть. На смену восторгу пришло разочарование: услуги психотерапевта стоят дорого, да и аренда помещения тоже. Я решила созвать экстренный «военный» совет топовых авторов моего города. Нас всего лишь пять. Мы все знакомы не очень хорошо, я едва ли помню их имена, мы обращаемся друг к другу по никам.  
-Итак, леди…и джентльмен, - я кивнула единственному мужчине-автору в нашем кругу. Его ник – GumBall, это молодой русоволосый парень, весь в прыщах и пигментных пятнах, но его работы просто захватывают дух. – Нам нужен групповой тренинг, а для него нужны средства.  
-Неа, я пас, - сказала Walkin’Disaster5, брюнетка с пирсингом в нижней губе – ее речь может показаться грубой, но ее произведения поражают реалистичностью. – Я не псих.  
-А я за! – засияла Лиззи95, очень милая и добрая девушка, но, к сожалению, бездарный автор. – Будет весело!  
-Ничего не может быть «веселее» проблем с психикой, - ехидно заметила Five-O, огненно-рыжая леди, строчащая исключительно детективы. – KateDee, ты что, нас за сумасшедших принимаешь? Отведаешь моего кулака?!  
-Я не хотела никого обидеть, - нахмурилась я, - нам всем нужно преодолеть эти проблемы. Никто не говорит, что мы психически больны. Вы хотя бы различаете понятия психотерапевт и психиатр?  
-Ну, - задумалась Walkin’Disaster5, - нет.  
-Психиатр лечит серьезные душевный расстройства с помощью медикаментов, а психотерапевт помогает решить более «мелкие» проблемы с помощью тренингов. Я так считаю, не уверен, что верно, - сказал GumBall.  
-В общих чертах, верно, - согласилась я.  
-О, если таблетки давать и психованной обзывать не будут, то я согласна, - выпалила Five-O.  
-Я тоже в группе, - сказала Walkin’Disaster5, - что ж бы вы без меня делали, малявки?


	2. Первые препятствия.

-У меня тут небольшой вопросик назрел, - заявила Five-O, - озвучить можно?  
-Валяй, давай, если небольшой, - роль «главаря банды» автоматически перешла в руки Walkin’Disaster5.  
-Кто будет нас финансировать? – спросила Five-O.  
-Это вопросик к KateDee, - решила Walkin’Disaster5. - Ну, что застыла, подруга, отвечай!  
-Эм-м, - промямлила я, скидываться никто не любит, поэтому им не понравится мой ответ.  
-Мы слушаем, дорогуша, – Five-O сдула с лица непослушную прядь волос и, уперев руки в бока, пристально взглянула на меня.  
-Нужно скинуться, - проблеяла я, словно овечка, стоявшая перед голодными злыми волками.  
-Что?! – возмутились Five-O и Walkin’Disaster5 в один голос. Лиззи95 не знала, что сказать, и лишь GumBall деловито спросил:  
-По сколько?  
Five-O и Walkin’Disaster5 тут же зашипели на него, словно гадюки:  
-Она нас как липку обдерет! Да нам же за наш писательский труд не платят! А труд-то каторжный! Мы рабы литературы! Ни копейки не получаем! Электричество не бесплатное!!!  
-Леди, не драматизируйте, пожалуйста, - я попыталась успокоить их, но они зашипели на меня, как раненные кошки.  
-Они просто не понимают, зачем нужна терапия, - сказала вдруг Лиззи95. Все обернулись к ней.  
-Смотрите, кто заговорил, - пробормотала Walkin’Disaster5, - у вас тут переводчик с единорожьего работает, челы? Или планету Земля проглотила ТАРДИС*? Мы все в плену у инопланетян? Мне кто-нибудь ответит?!  
-Ты не даешь никому и слова вставить, Walkin’Disaster5, - сказала я. – Не раздувай из мухи слона, я тебя умоляю.  
-Нет ничего, что бы осталось за гранью нашего понимания, сударыня, - Five-O, определенно, считала, что она умнейшая в этой компании.  
-Мы не челы, - заявил GumBall.  
-Так, прекратить войну! – не выдержала я. Все разом замолчали и изумленно посмотрели на меня.- Спасибо, - я сделала глубокий вздох, прежде чем сказать: - Я думаю, Лиззи95 права, вы не понимаете, в чем заключается смысл терапии.  
-Все мы понимаем, - сказала Walkin’Disaster5, - ты хочешь с нас содрать побольше денег.  
-Хватит кричать на KateDee, она только помочь хотела, - заступился за меня GumBall.  
-Защитничек нашелся! – сострила Five-O, - Кулачка моего отведать не желаете, сударь? Оптом – скидка.  
-Мне не нужно ваши деньги, - сказала я, - Five-O, хватит угрожать нам своей тонкой белой ладошкой. Фарфор – вещь ломкая.  
-Остроумной себя считаете, сударыня? – поинтересовалась Five-O.  
-Я действительно хочу, чтобы нам всем стало легче, - сказала я. – Я надеялась, что вы меня поддержите.  
-Прости, KateDee, не со зла я, - Five-O изменилась в лице, кажется, мне удалось задеть ее за живое, - я привыкла быть такой с ненавистниками. Эта маска просто приклеилась.  
-Я тоже не хотела тебя задеть, подруга, - сказала Walkin’Disaster5, - но с деньгами реально туго.  
-Так по сколько мы скидываемся? – спросил GumBall.  
-Я нашла недорого психотерапевта, - начала я, - она обещала, что группе сделает большую скидку. С помещением проблем не будет, директор школы №5 обещал бесплатно впускать нас в танцкласс по вторникам и четвергам. Получается, где-то 1500 рублей в месяц, по 300 на каждого.  
-Подозрительно как-то, - заметила Walkin’Disaster5. – Тебя могут и надуть, сестренка.  
-И когда же иссякнет альтруизм господина директора? – спросила Five-O.  
-Давайте не будем о плохом, - предложила Лиззи95.  
-Ну, ладно, KateDee, уговорила, - сказала Walkin’Disaster5 после долгого молчания.   
На том и порешили.  
***  
Домой я вернулась окрыленная. Первым делом, зашла Книгу Фанфиков, чтобы проверить почту. 200 сообщений, в основном, их смысл сводился к «Ты офигевшая овца», «Ты всех подкупила», «Ты наколдовала себе удачу! Ведьма!», «Лучший автор я, а не ты!» и тому подобному. Я уже говорила о подобных сообщениях. Они приходят снова и снова, каждый день. Но среди гневных «выкриков» в мой адрес нашлись и положительные сообщения, от людей, которые понимают меня как никто другой. Лиззи95, GumBall, Five-O и Walkin’Disaster5 – каждый из них не поленился настрочить мне хотя бы маленькое одобряющее сообщеньице, а GumBall написал целое письмо.

KateDee,  
Ты самая смелая девушка из всех, кого я знаю. В тебе есть стержень, ты показываешь свое истинное лицо. В мою голову не раз приходили мысли посетить психотерапевта, но мне все не хватало мужества, я боялся, что друзья начнут вешать ярлыки. А ты не такая: позаботилась не только о себе, но и о других. Тебе хватает терпения выслушивать оскорбления от своих, а это дорого стоит. Надеюсь терапия поможет нам всем снова почувствовать ту свободу.  
XO**, GumBall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ТАРДИС - машина времени и космический корабль из британского телесериала «Доктор Кто», Способна переводить все существующие языки, кроме древнегаллифрейского (Пассажиры ТАРДИС могут не только понимать все языки, но и говорить на них; эта способность может остаться на всю жизнь)  
> **XO – hugs and kisses(целую-обнимаю).


End file.
